Deathly Choices
by My Twisted Fortune
Summary: Chikako goes on a mission, and a lot of things happens on that mission. She gets confused because of someone she loves, she meets her older brother again and some weird woman suddenly shows up and interrupts their mission and also Chikako's life..
1. That one person

_**Deathly Choices.**_

**Chapter 1. **

_''Yes, you are!''_

_''No, I'm not!''_

_''Yes, you are!''_

_''Just shut up!''_

_''Why should I do that?''_

_''Because you are a bad mother. The worst mother in the world! You even don't care about me! I hate you!''_

_Silence._

_Sound of a knife._

_''Mom.. What are you doing.. Mom, stop. Mom, don't do….!'' _

_There was blood. Lots of blood.. _

I wake up screaming. My head is sweaty but I'm feeling cold.

Another dream.

Another nightmare.

About my mom. She died a year ago and it was all my fault. I yelled at her non-stop. I said so many terrible things.. She was not a bad mother. Not at all. I was a stupid, selfcentered daughter.. I just...

Tears are falling down on my oversized T-shirt I usually sleep in. I've been waking up like this for the past year, always with those stupid tears. I don't know what I should or could do about it, but it's messing up my life.

Speaking of life... I glance at my alarmclock. I see it is six o'clock. Might as well get up. I swing my legs over the edge of my bed and stand up a little too fast, making my head rush. When it stops, I put my training gear on, take my Konoha forehead protector and leave. I'm not eating breakfast. I never do because I just hate it. Just like sweets. I hate those too...

So I just dash for the door.

When I'm outside, I smell something. It leads to a ramen shop, called Ichiraku Ramen. Maybe I'll eat there tonight. Not now, I have to train. My thoughts drift off.

Yesterday I was getting a mission from Tsunade-sama. I have to look for a missing girl from the Sand, with the help two other shinobi. The girl was already reported missing for a week, so we have to rescue her. Tsunade told me this could be a mission with a lot of riscs. That's why I've decided to train a little harder, I guess.

And I have to become stronger, to impress that 'one person'...

Yeah, I am in love.. And it happened just a few days ago...

I was just walking and talking with a friend of mine, Tenten. We were talking about boys. She told me she had fallen in love with Neji. I laughed, and I said I'd never fallen in love before. She looked at me with her mouth slightly opened in disbelief, but closed it quickly when she realized that she was being rude.

''Don't worry. Your boy will come along soon.'' she said hastedly. I knew she was trying to cover up her mistake.

And there he was. He was standing in a corner, leaning into the wall. Like he was waiting for someone. I looked at him, and he was looking back... His eyes! My heart was beating faster and faster! It was amazing! Just like he was looking right through my heart! It burned!

And then, he smiled.

Oh my gosh, I felt like my insides were about to explode! That smile! That was the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen before in my entire life! Tenten was looking at me like I was an idiot. Well, I guess that must've been the case. Everything seemed to fade to darkness, except for him. Like he was the light in my darkness!

And when I finally realized what I was doing, I looked away, walking faster, faster, until I was running. I bet that was what Tenten was feeling when she was with Neji.

Love.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!''

I'm running as fast as I can. I hit a tree with my fist, and the tree falls down. I look at the results with a satisfied expression. I'm tired, so I'll call it a day. I've been trainig non-stop and it's beginning to take it's toll on me.

I look at the sun. It's evening already. I take my waterbottle and make my way to Ichiraku Ramen.

When I've arrived, an old man welcomes me. ''Hi, can I have some Miso Ramen?'' I ask.

''Sure.''. In no time I get warm ramen with some water. ''This is the best ramen in the whole world!'' says old man. I can only hope it's true, because I've been craving for some good ramen all day!

It only takes several minutes for the old man to fix me up my bowl and he hands it to me with a big, proud smile. "Here you go, miss! Itadakimasu!"

''Arigatou!'' I say, and I don't waste another second to dig in. Damn! That tastes good! That old man was right... This is the best ramen in the whole world! I love it! I'll eat here every day. Well... at least two days. After that I'm leaving from Konoha to search for the Sand girl. I'll miss Konoha and ofcourse, and this delicious source of food!! But I had to accept this mission, with those two other shinobi.

Wait.

I even don't know who's with me! That's stupid!  
I hope that ' one person' is on my team.. That person who I've admired since he is here in Konoha...

While thinking, I've already paid and I am walking the road home. I'm looking at de stars. They are wonderful.. They make me think about that 'one person'... Again.

"Ouch! "

I walked into a tree. My head bleeds a little bit. And it hurts. A lot!  
Damn, I hope nobody saw it..

I look around.

Wait. Shit. Don't tell me.. No way!!

The boy on the other side of the street is laughing at me, and he crosses the street, walking straight in my direction.

''Are you all right?'' he asks.

''Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. Who are...'' I look into his face, and recognize him immediately. It's THE person. THE person called ...

The boy chuckled. "My name is Sai.''

I blush and I smile weakly. Shit, how embarrassing... Sai saw it happen.

He's obviously aware of my awkwardness. ''Don't worry about it. I won't tell a soul about your little accident." He pauses for a second, and looks at the little wound on my forehead. " You should take a look at that when you get home. It would be a shame if it gets infected and leaves a scar."

I feel myself shiver under his observating gaze.

"I have to go now. In about two days I'll be leaving from Konoha, on a mission with two other persons.'' Sai continues.

''You too? That's coincidence... I'm leaving in two days as well. Who's on your team?'' I ask.

''Dunno..'' answers Sai. ''How about you?''.

''Don't no either..''.

''Maybe we are the team..''.

I blush. ''Maybe..''.

''I hope so..''

I blush an even darker shade of red. I look at his face. He's blushing too! I know he tries to hide it.

''Sai.. I..''

Sai is looking at me in silence this time. It makes me uncomfortable, so I look down.

Suddenly, he breakes the silence. ''Well, I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!'' and with that, Sai leaves. He turns back to me for a moment, smiles that gorgeous smile of his, waves and runs away...

_''Maybe we are a team..''. _

_''Maybe..''. _

_''I hope so..''_

My heart beats fast. Faster than ever. I love him. Does he love me too...?


	2. Mission Day

_**Deathly Choices. **_

**Chapter 2.**

The mission day. I'm waiting for the people who are on my team. I still don't know who they are. I really hope that Sai is one of them. I actually think so, because he's leaving today too, just like me. With two other people, just like me. And he doesn't know who they are, just like me... Coincidences happen, but not like that.

Wait, someone is coming. I can't see who it is just yet, but I'm dying to find out!! I see blond hair, and he is yelling at me. ''Oi, Chikako-san! How are you? Are you going on a mission too?''.

I smile.

I recognize his voice.

It's Naruto.

Cute little brat.

''Well, yeah, I am. I guess you are too?'' I ask, when he is standing in front of me. He is already sweating now. ''Yeah! Sai told me that you, he and I are a team! He heard it yesterday!''.

Naruto looks at me. He sees I'm blushing and starts to laugh. ''No way, this is not true! Are you…!''.

''Shut up!'' I snap at him quickly. Naruto looks at me very surprised. ''Sai-kun is coming..!'' I whisper.

I look at Sai and smile to him. He smiles back. That smile… I'm freezing.. And his eyes.. His beautiful dark eyes... Damn, I love him so much...

''Hey, Chikako-chan. I told you the day before yesterday that we would be in the team together!'' says Sai winking. I blush. I know I must look like a tomato.

Again.

Damn.

That blushing the whole time is so annoying.

''Well, shall we go?'' screams Naruto excited. ''Come on, I want to go!''.

''Yeah, yeah, don't be impatient. We are going already.'' I say slightly annoyed at the hyper teen.

And then, we are leaving from Konoha.

''Okay, we'll rest here.'' Sai says.

It's evening, and I'm hungry. I can't wait to cook for Sai... He will like it, I'm sure!

Oh yeah.

Forgot to tell you.

I love cooking.

''So, what are we going to eat?'' Naruto asks.

''Well.. I've always tried to cook ramen with my own recipe... I have it here..''. I take a folded piece of paper out of my bag and gather all the things I need for cooking. After an half hour I'm done.

''Well.. This is my own ramen.. Hope you'll like it..'' I say. I'm a little nervous. I really hope that it tastes good.

''Itadakimasu'' says Naruto.

I look at Sai. He is eating my ramen. I can't see if he likes it or not.

Damn.

That makes me nervous.

I look at Naruto. I can't see if he likes it or not.

Again.

Stupid again.

When Naruto and Sai are done, I immediately ask: ''How was it?''.

Sai looks at me very grateful and says: ''It was delicious. I didn't know you could cook so well.''

I smile.

HE THINKS IT IS DELICIOUS! O my God!!! I'm soooo excited!!!! I mustn't show...

''Naruto, how about you?'' asks Sai.

Naruto smiles and says: ''It was very good. I like it!''.''But..''

''But what?'' I ask quickly.

''But.. You haven't touched your own bowl.. Actually, you haven't eaten anything. Are you okay?'' Naruto continues worriedly.

''Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking.. That it's more important that you guys eat. I'll survive.''

''But, Chikako-chan, you have to eat well too.'' says Sai. ''I'm going to worry about you.''

''Don't worry about me, Sai-kun. I'll be fine. Really.'' I say.

Everyone is asleep. Except for me. I'm way too preoccupied to sleep. I want Sai so badly. He is cute, sweet, strong, and so.. Damn.. But, what about me? What qualities do I have? Nothing. I'm not cute or anything, I don't have any good abilities.. Okay, cooking, but I'm not strong and powerful. How can I..

Suddenly I hear something. I stand up quickly and take a kunai out of my pocket.

''Who's there?'' Someone's coming up. It is really dark, so I can't see well.

''Stop hiding, you! Come here!'' I say again. Suddenly someone is standing in front of me. The person throws three kunai's. I block them.

''Not good enough. You have to come with something better if you want to beat me.'' I say with enough confidence to make the impression. I'm someone to fear.


	3. The escape

_**Deathly Choices.**_

**Chapter 3.**

''Who is there?'' I repeat loudly. The person is coming closer. He walks very slowly. I see that Sai wakes up. ''Sai-kun, stay down! This could be dangerous.'' I say, not too loud this time.

Sai stands up. That irritates me. ''Sai-kun, I told you to stay down!'' I repeat.

Again.

The dark person suddenly runs to me with an explosion is his hand. He is fast, I can't stop him, either Sai can't stop him. He puts the explosion on me en does the hand sign.

Shit.

It explodes.

I explode.

O my gosh, I am exploding! And I am not talking about the gorgeous smile of Sai this time.

Now, it hurts.

DAMN, THAT HURTS! It feels like the whole world is the hell! I close my eyes, because of the pain. Shit, I'll die! This is not good!!

I hear Sai screaming at me, but I don't have enough time to say something back.

The dark person is now fighting Naruto, I guess. I hear him scream. I think Naruto waked up because of the sound of the explosion.

It still hurts a lot. I'm bleeding.

I'll die.

I'm dying.

I died.

_I open my eyes. I'm standing on water. The sky is orange and pink and red.._

_On the other side of the water I see my mother and my father. My little sister is playing with the dog. _

_Am I dead?_

_Are they alive again?_

_''Honey, baby, come here! I've cooked for you!'' says mom loudly at me._

_''Yeah, I'm coming!'' I answer. I can smell the delicious meal. Mom can cook vey well. _

_''Chikako-nii-chan, I drawled something for you!'' screams my sister._

_''Wait a minute, I'll be right there!'' I answer again._

_When I'm across the river, I'm wet and I laugh. ''Ha ha, I'm totally wet!''._

_No answer._

_''Mom?'' I say._

_It still stays quiet. _

_''Dad?''_

_Silence._

_''Where are you, guys? Mom? Daddy? Ruka-nii-chan? Where are you? Come back! Please, come back!''_

_I cry._

_Too much tears._

_Too much pain._

_Suddenly someone's holding me very tightly. I turn around and see it is Sai._

_''Sai-kun..? What are you..?''_

_''Be quiet.'' says Sai. ''If you go any further, we won't be together anymore!''_

_Tears are falling down, and I close my eyes.._

''Chikako-chan? Are you awake? Yeah, she's awake! She is not dead, I'm so happy! Are you okay, Chikako-chan?'' I hear a voice from far away. I think it's Naruto.

Pats!

I feel a wet towel on my forehead. Damn, that's cold.

I open my eyes. I see Naruto and Sai looking at me, very carefully.

''Where.. Where am I?'' I ask.

''Eerr..'' answers Naruto. He looks at Sai. Sai looks back, and then looks at me. Sai continues:

''We are in jail, Chikako-chan.''


	4. Fake Masks

Deathly Choices.

Chapter 4.

I'm hungry. I'm sitting here in jail for three hours with Naruto and Sai. Naruto is trying to unlock the door. I've already said to him that he should give up, that he won't fix it.

But he keeps going.

That's so troublesome.

And annoying.

Sai is drawing lions or dogs or something. I think he wants new creatures for his jutsu.

Shit.

Lights go out. Now I can't see a thing. I know that the guards did it, trying to scare us.

I never, ever am scared for the dark, or for them.

Stupid guards.

They turn the lights off every hour.

''Turn the lights on, you idiots!'' yells Naruto, ''I'll beat you into a bloody pulp! Turn the lights on, bastards!''.

''Naruto, be quiet. The only thing they want is you being mad.'' says Sai.

''He is already mad..'' I say.

Lights go on.

''My eyes! It hurts!'' screams Naruto.

''Naruto, shut your mouth!'' I say. Now, I am angry at Naruto.

He has to calm down.

I look at Sai. I know he's planning something.

_''If you go any further, we won't be together anymore!''_

What did he mean?

I'll ask.

''Sai-kun.. Can I ask you something?''

''Sure.'' says Sai.

''In my dream.. You said that if I would go any further.. That we won't be together anymore.. What did you actually mean?''

I'm blushing.

Again.

Always that again!

''Well.. If you would go any further, you would die and then you wouldn't be here with Naruto and me. Right?'' says Sai.

''Yeah..'' I answer. I'd hoped for a better answer, like:

_''Well.. If you would go any further, you would die... And then I would live a terrible life without you.. I can't live without you, Chikako-chan.. Because I love you..''_

But yes, that's a fairytale for me. Sai would never ever say he loves me..

Because he doesn't...

''And..'' says Sai.

I look up.

''And..?'' I ask.

''And if you died, I would live a terrible life without you...''

What?? O my gosh, he just said the thing I wanted to hear!

Sai comes closer with his face to mine.

My heart beats faster and faster. It feels like the time when I met him with Tenten.

It's weird, but I'm not blushing anymore. Actually, I'm relaxing.

''I can't live without you, Chikako-chan..'' Sai continues, whispering.

''Because I love you..'' I whisper back.

Sai smirks, and comes closer with his face to mine, closer then before.

I close my eyes, and feel the warmth of Sai in my face, through my body.

I feel his lips softly and slowly on mine.

Will my dream come true..?

''Hey, Chikako-chan, Sai! Don't kiss, I have a plan to get out of here!'' yells Naruto excited.

Ik schrik en wend mijn gezicht af van Sai. (Juliette..???) I'm startled by Naruto's sudden calls and I look away from Sai, somewhat embarressed.

That damned Naruto and his unappropriate timing!

''What now?'' I ask, irritated.

''Like I said, I have a plan to get out of here!'' says Naruto.

''Well, tell us the plan.'' Sai says.

''Okay, this is the plan..'' whispers Naruto..

''Oh, guards! Help me! Ah, guards, please help me!''

Three guards are running to our cell. They see a sexy, half naked, blond-haired girl with big blue eyes.

''Ah, guards! It was so scary..! I was just walking outside, and suddenly I was here! Two boys and one girl took my clothes off and escaped..!''

She takes a pause and go on with talking.

'' Now, they are wearing my clothes..! Could you, three, strong, handsome men, help me?'' she continues. The girl shows them her best watery eyes possible.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!'' The three man are screaming and they are getting a nosebleed.

Unconscious.

Hehe.

Naruto changes back and says:

''I thought they wouldn't be that stupid, but they are.. Aah, I miss the action!''

''Action comes when time comes, you idiot! Come on, let's hurry, we don't have much time!'' I say irritated and hasty.

One of the three man wakes up. He stands up and runs to a communicating device on the wall. He yells in it.

''Cell twenty-four escaping! I need more man to stop them! I..''

BANG!

I punch him fast in his stomach, and after that, I hit him in his face.

Unconscious again.

Damn, those guys are weak.

Sai and Naruto are fighting other man who tries to stop us.

OUCH!

Someone throws a kunai in my leg. My leg bleeds, and it hurts like hell.

Sai sees it happen. ''Chikako-chan! Are you alright?'' he yells to me.

''I'm fine! Sai, behind you!'' I scream. I throw two kunai to the man behind Sai as fast as I can. The kunai hit him, and the man falls down. He's dead.

''RASENGAN!'' I hear Naruto`s voice.

Suddenly, everything is gone.

The guards, Naruto, Sai.. Everything is white. This has to be a dream.

Or a genjutsu.

I close my eyes and I fast open them again.

_I'm standing in a peaceful, beautiful landscape. The wind blows softly through my hair and I feel relaxed. When I look around, I see Naruto and Sai picnicking._

_''Chikako-chan! Come join us!'' are they yelling._

_I smile, but I'm thinking about the time that I was unconscious, and that I dreamed about my parents. If Sai wasn't there, I would have died. _

_''Chikako-chan! Hurry up! Naruto eats all of our ramen!'' laughs Sai._

_Maybe this is no genjutsu, or a dream. Maybe this is real._

_Shall I go?_

_I can't make a choice._

_If I go there, maybe I'll die._

_Or maybe not._

_These choices are deathly._

_Deathly choices._

_Okay, I can't stand this._

_DISPEL!_

I open my eyes fast and stand up.

I see Sai and Naruto sleeping. I don't know where we are, but we are not in jail this time.

It looks like we are in a house.

''So, you woke up..'' I hear a voice.

I turn around quickly and I see a man sitting. I recognize his body.

He is the damn person who attacked me. He had put the explosion on me, and because of him, I almost died.

''Who are you?'' I ask.

The man steps into the light. He wears a mask.

''Take of your mask. I want to see your face.''

The man smirked, and takes his mask off...


	5. Weird Love

_**Deathly Choices**_

**Chapter 5**

**Recap**

_''So, you woke up..'' I hear a voice._

_I turn around quickly and I see a man sitting. I recognize his body._

_He is the damn person who attacked me. He had put the explosion on me, and because of him, I almost died. _

_''Who are you?'' I ask. _

_The man steps into the light. He wears a mask. _

_''Take of your mask. I want to see your face.'' _

_The man smirks, and takes his mask off... _

**End recap**

I still can't see the persons face, because of the lack of light.

" You're quite demanding for someone in your position..."

I'm startled by the voice. I could've sworn this person was a man, but it sounds very feminine to me. The girl stands up and steps into the little moonlight that seeps through a window.

I hadn't expect her to look like she does. She has blue hair, and light-blue eyes. She's tall, taller than me. She is actually really pretty.

The girl chuckles. ''My name is Akamizu Juri. What is your name?''

''My name is Hachirobei Chikako. And that's Uzumaki Naruto. And that boy is Sai.'' I answer, still a little unsure of how to react to the Juri girl.

Juri smiles weakly and stays silent for a minute.

''I bet you're wondering why you are here.'' She says, leaning against one of the walls.

''Yeah, I do.. So.. Why am I here, and.. Where am I ..?'' I ask.

''You are in my luxurious tree house.. And I saved you from jail...''

''Why?'' I ask her, a little suspicious. What is this woman planning?

''I need you three for my mission..''

I'm surprised.

Again.

Always that again.

''Why do you need us? We are already on a mission..!'' I say loudly, a little frustrated by the situation. Somehow, things always get complicated like this.

Naruto then decides to wake up.

''Whazzup..?'' he says, half-sleeping.

''Nothing. Go back to sleep.'' says Juri.

''Okay...''

And he is sleeping. Is that guy not aware of the danger they could be in?! He's such an idiot!!

''Okay.. Well, I need you three.. Because I have to see someone.. I have to fight him.. I have to kill that bastard…'' Juri continues, anger seeping through her voice.

''Kill..?'' I ask.

I'm a little scared now.

Juri looks at me. The frown and scary aura fades in a nano-second into a sweet smile.

Great, another woman suffering from moodswings...

''Yeah, nothing special or anything... I just can't do this alone. And by the way, you have to look for someone from the Sand, don't you?''

''Yeah..'' I answer. ''Wait.. How do you..?''

''I was just guessing.''

Guessing, huh...

That can't be the case.. I know that she was not guessing... It was just too much of a coincidence that she found out.

She knows things. But where did she get this information? Then, something pops up in my mind.

"I have a question!''

Juri looks at me, very surprised. ''What is it?'' she asks.

''Why did you attack us yesterday?''

Juri gives another weak smile. ''I wanted to test you three.. I just wanted to see how strong you are...''

She looks at Naruto. ''That Uzumaki Naruto has a strange power..'' she continues.

''Yeah, he has..'' I say. I don't know if I have to tell her that he is a Jinchuuriki. Her answer gives me the feeling she knows about him and his power already, so there's no need taking the risk.

Luckily, the blue haired woman doesn't push the subject any further.

Two hours had past. Juri had been kind enough to let us wander around her indeed luxurious tree house. Well, Sai and myself did. Naruto's still sound asleep, muttering things and calling out Sasuke's name every minute or so. It annoys the hell out of me. When will he accept the fact that the bastard isn't coming back anyway?

I'm getting a little bored walking around doing nothing, so I decide to see what Sai's doing. After a small search, I spot him sitting on the branch of the tree. He has his sketchbook on one knee and is working on something with a serene look on his face.

I take a chakra empowered jump and land right next to him in a crouching position.

''What are you drawing?'' I ask a little curious, trying to catch a glimpse of his work.

Sai looks up. He shows me the drawing, without saying anything.

My eyes widen at the sight.

Two people are sitting on a hill... Kissing?! Around them unfolded a beautiful landscape with a bright, blue river and a waterfall. It looks like one of those wishful dreams, where everything is perfect.

Would that be..? Those two look an awful lot like us... I shake the thought off.

''It's beautiful..'' I say, and I mean it.

Sai doesn't show any reaction to what I said and goes on with drawing. He's acting a little weird. What's up with that?

Not wanting to push him into talking when he doesn't feel like it, I decide to just sit next to him.

I avert my gaze to the sky. It usually makes me feel so peaceful. But in my head, It's everything but peaceful...

I have no idea how to rescue that Sand girl, I actually still don't know who Juri is, Sai is acting weird... It's too damn confusing! I pinch the bridge of my nose, trying to shut up my brain for just a moment. It works.

It's so quiet..

I like it..

But the thought of Sai and his weird behavior is still nagging at the back of my mind. It's almost like he's mad at me or... disappointed about something. He's never been like this towards me before.

_''Maybe we are the team..'' _

_'' I hope so..'' _

_''If you died.. I would live a terrible life without you..'' _

_'' I can't live without you, Chikako-chan..'' _

I smile at the memory of his sweet words. I have to do something about this! I direct my eyes back at him.

''Sai-kun... I have a question...'' I say, a little nervous.

Sai looks up. ''What is it?'' His voice is blank, so I still can't figure out what's going on. It's not exactly calming my nerves.

''Well, I was thinking...'' I swallow the lump that has formed in my throat, while fidgeting at the hem of my shirt. I should get a grip! I must look like one of Sai's fangirls back in Konoha...

I dig up all the courage I can muster and continue to speak. Well, actually I stammer...

''These past days... You talked about how you hoped that we were on the same team... And you said you would live a terrible life without me, that you couldn't live without me... Was all that you said.. Was that.. true..?''

It's stays quiet for a minute. I hate those awkward silences...

Sai glances at me, with his dark eyes. Like he's looking through my heart. Like he is reading my thoughts... But he barely shows emotions.

I put a little more efford in analysing his expression. He's good in not giving away things, but I can still see it in his eyes. A glimpse of worry and... confusion?

Suddenly, he speaks.

''I don't know..''

I look at him, dumbfounded.

WTF?! He doesn't know..? What does he mean, he doesn't know?! Excuse me..?! We almost kissed in prison! He said what..?! I throw my hand up in the air in a frustrated fashion.

''I don't... understand...'' I say, confused.

''I don't understand either.'' Sai says, and he closes his drawing book, gets up and jumps from the branch to get back into the tree house. I look after him, with a worried face.

My head spins in confusion. Why the hell is he acting like this?! Why can't he just say what he thinks?! It didn't bother him to say what was in his mind before, why start now?

Maybe he changed his mind about me... Maybe I did something to offend or hurt him. Did I say something when I was asleep? My dreams tend to be really weird.. who knows what I could've said while he was awake!

Or he could think I'm not pretty enough... He's in love with that Juri!! I feel tears well up in my eyes.

No, don't be stupid, Chikako. You're being irrational right now. Speculation won't get you anywhere with this.

" You should just tell him how you feel."

I nearly fall from the branch, being startled by Juri, who had appeared with a subtle 'poof!'.

" You nearly gave me a heart attack!!" I hiss at her, giving her a glare.

Juri snickers. " Yeah, sorry about that. I tend to sneak up on people when they least expect it. It's a little hobby of mine."

" You must have many friends..." I mutter. Juri merely chuckles at my remark, not really bothered by the sarcasm.

" I mean it though," Juri says, more serious this time. " Tell him how you feel. It will be a relief once you do. "

" Not if he actually hates me..." my eyes look at the ground far beneath me.

" It's better to know than the insecurity of not knowing. And I don't think he hates you..."

I look back at Juri, frowning. " Why do you even care, anyway?"

Juri smiles, looking a little smug suddenly. " I can't use a team that has issues. " And with another 'poof!', she's gone.

That woman... is weird.

But she has a point, though. I should tell him how I feel. It's not exactly improving our teamwork, now is it?

I found him sitting at the kitchen table, munching on a carrot and staring at the wooden wall in front of him with an unreadable face.

I get no reaction or acknowledgement for my prescience when I walk up to him. It angers me a little. This guy has a nerve!

" Sai," I say in a serious tone. " I want to talk to you."

I see him glance at me from the corner of his eyes and he swallows the peace of carrot that he apparently had been chewing on.

" What is it? " Sai asks, again with no emotion or whatsoever, making me want to strangle him instead of telling him about my feelings.

I straighten my back to make myself look a little less vulnerable than I feel at the moment. " I want to know what's bothering you and why you're behaving like a social challenged person."

Sai turns to face me completely. "Socially challenged, eh? I guess you're right about that..." He takes another bite from his carrot and stands up from his seat.

When he wants to move past me, grab his carrot-holding hand.

" I had a feeling that you cared..." I say, sounding hurt. He didn't respond, but instead jerked free his hand and proceeds his stride towards the exit of the tree house.

He's leaving.

I can't let him leave... I might never have the courage to do this again! This could be my last chance...

" Sai! "

His hand stops mid-air when he reaches out to the doorknob, not moving a muscle.

" I love you."


	6. My Brother

**Deathly Choices**

Authors Note

Hello!! Sorry for taking it so long! I really had no inspiration and I was also thinking about my new story, Sakura's Dreams..

So…

I do not own Naruto!

By the way, you should read Melting The Uchiha Heart by Red Lips & Cloudy Eyes..

Really, it'll surprise you!

She is so awesome…

Anyway, you better read my story! Enjoy!

Chapter 6

**Recap.**

_" I had a feeling that you cared..." I say, sounding hurt. He didn't respond, but instead jerked free his hand and proceeds his stride towards the exit of the tree house._

_He's leaving._

_I can't let him leave... I might never have the courage to do this again! This could be my last chance..._

_" Sai! "_

_His hand stops mid-air when he reaches out to the doorknob, not moving a muscle._

_" I love you."_

**End recap.**

It stays quiet for a minute.  
It's so quiet that you even can hear me and Sai breathing.

Sai looks at me from his eyecorner.

His dark eye makes me shiver.

Sai opens his mouth, wanting to say something, but then closes it.  
He takes the doorknob, turns it around and leaves.

I watch him leaving, and I think about what just happened. He left me. He walked away because I said I love him. My fault. All my fault..

I fall on my knees and my eyes are filling itself with tears.  
He left me.

I hear a 'poof' from behind me, and then I feel a hand on my shoulder. Two hands.  
''You tried'' Juri says. ''He's just not ready for it, honey. I know that.''  
I nod, and say thanks, feeling miserable.

''Juri-chan, where are we going?'' Naruto yells. He is so excited.  
Annoying. He is annoying again.  
''We are going to Suna, gathering information about that girl. How faster we walk, how faster we get information, and how faster you three can help me.''

When we arrive in Suna, Juri and Sai are going to the Kazekage. Naruto and I have to look for a place to eat and sleep.  
''Say, Chikako-chan..'' Naruto says, while seeking.

''Yes?'' I answer.

''How long do you actually live here in Konoha? I mean, if you were in Konoha for your whole life, I did know you longer than this.''

''I live in Konoha for a week, now. I lived everywhere. Even here, in Suna. I also know the Kazekage, Gaara.''

Naruto looks at me. He's thinking.

''Wait a minute..'' he says.  
I look at him, curious as I am.

''What?''

''Aren't you the missing girl? I mean, it really is coincidence that the missing girl is missing for a week, and you live for a week in Konoha.. Are you from Suna?''

''Nope. I don't know where I was born. I don't have parents, or a family, just like you. I can only remember that I've walked so long that one day I was in the land of Lightning. And then I walked to Konoha. I can't remember actually where I started to walk, but once, I lived in Suna. Don't know.''  
I'm trying to make this lie sounds like the truth.

Yes, I am the missing girl from Suna.  
But one thing is true: I lived once in Suna, not for a long time. A month or something. Not that long. But still..

Nobody knows, nobody has to know.  
I only lied because I wanted to be with Sai.  
But.. Sai is acting weird..

Why would I lie then?

''No, you know what Naruto? I am! I am the fucking missing girl from Suna. I lied because I wanted to be with Sai! I love him! But he does not love me, so why lying? I am sorry, Naruto, you are my best friend, but I have to go now. Just somewhere else, keep seeking for food, I'll find you when, no, if I'm ready for it. Sorry.''

With that speech I jump on the roof of a house en jump further and further until I'm too tired.  
I sit down, and lean into a tree.

Wait..

That's kinda weird, actually, 'cause I thought there were no trees in Suna..

''Chikako-chan?'' I hear a soft, low voice from behind me. I've been away for an hour. I just felt that I couldn't go back. Sai, Juri and Naruto would be mad at me.

I look behind me and I see Sai. The feeling of happiness comes above, but I pull it away.  
Sai does not love me.  
So why have that feeling?  
''What do you want?'' I answer. I sound bored.  
''I came to talk to you. We were worried about you, you shouldn't leave.''  
''Couldn't care less. Leave me alone.''  
''No.''  
Sai sits next to me.  
He sights.  
''I didn't want to hurt you..''  
''But you did.''  
''I know.. It's just.. I don't know what love is..''  
''You didn't learn that from a book that you are always reading..?''  
''No.''  
''Okay. That sucks.''  
''Chikako-chan! Please, why are you doing like this? This is not like you! This is not the Chikako-chan I like!''

Does he.. Like me?

''Do you like me?''  
''Yes, of course I do! You are the only one who can let me express my feelings!''  
''Really?''  
''Yes!''  
''Well, this is not like you either. Who are you?''

POOF!

My eyes wide and the person smirks.

''Hello, little sister..''

''Chikako-chan? CHIKAKO-CHAN!''  
''Where the hell is she? Why didn't you stop her, Naruto?'' asks Juri.  
''She was too fast! Sai, help searching for her! CHIKAKO-CHAN!!'' Naruto shouts.

Sai looks up from his book.  
''No.'' He answers.  
Naruto and Juri are looking suprised.  
''What do you mean, no? You don't have a choice, search for her NOW!'' Juri says. You can hear the anger in her voice.  
''No. I won't.''  
Naruto sights, and walks to Sai.  
''Sai.. What is wrong with you..? I heard what happened in the tree house.. Why are you acting like that..?''  
Sai looks up from his book again. His face shows no emotion.  
''She said she loves me.''  
''So? That is true, she really loves you! You love her too, don't you? I can see it in your eyes when you look at her. You even talk about her when you're asleep! Sheesh, Sai, you know you love her! You almost kissed her! Why are you hiding your love?''  
''Naruto's right, Sai.'' Juri says, while taking a cigarette.''You can say you don't have emotions, but you have. And the emotion you are feeling for that Chikako-girl, is love. Just tell her you love her. You have to do it, you can't hide that feeling for ever..'' she continues.  
Sai first looks at Naruto, then at Juri, then at his book. He stands up.  
''I guess you guys are right..''

''Hello, little sister..'' Deidara smirks.  
''Deidara-o-nii-chan.. What the heck are YOU doing here!? I told you to leave me alone! I don't want to be with the Akatsuki!'' I shout. I stare at my brother, Deidara. I run away from him, because he killed my parents and he did want to kill me too.  
A flashback is slowly coming back..

**Flasback.**

_''Mom, dad, I'm home!'' I shout when I come home._

No response.

''Mom..? Daddy? Where are you?'' I repeat.

''They are not here.. They are dead, Chikako-nii-chan..''

I turn around and see Deidara with big, scary eyes, and the mouths on his hand are licking blood from their teeth.

_''Deidara-o-nii-chan..? __What.. WHY ?''_

Teardrups roll over my face, and splash touching the ground.

''What did you do to mummy and daddy?'' I cry.

''I killed them.. Now you are the only one.. I have to KILL!''

''NO!!!!''

I want to run away, but a kunai hits my leg, and it hurts like hell. I can't walk anymore.

''Yes.. YES! FEEL THE POWER OF ART!''

BOOM!

The house.. My house is in fire!  
I'll burn, I'll burn!  
I try to run away, but my leg hurts, and I cry because of the pain.

_Then, everything turns into black.._

**End flashback.**

''You even can kill me, I won't join the Akatsuki, you know that, right? I'm stronger now.'' I say.  
Deidara smirks.''Yeah, right. But I didn't come here to 'beg' you to come join the Akatsuki, sis, I came to tell you a little bedtime story..''

**Well, this is not a very long chapter, hope you enjoyed it! Please, review?  
JaNe!X**


	7. Little Bedtime Stories

_**Deathly Choices**_

I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 7.**

**Recap.**

''You even can kill me, I won't join the Akatsuki, you know that, right? I'm stronger now.'' I say.  
Deidara smirks.''Yeah, right. But I didn't come here to 'beg' you to come join the Akatsuki, sis, I came to tell you a little bedtime story..''

**End recap.**

I look at my brother, Deidara.

''Bedtime story..? What bedtime story, Deidara!''

He knows, when I was little, I loved bedtimestories.

But I think this time not..

Deidara smirks again, but then his face changes into a sad face.

''You know, I had a deal with dad. If he would drink too much again..''

''Drink? Was he an alcoholic?'' I ask him.

Deidara sights.

''Yes, he drunk too much, yes. Anyway, if he would drink too much again and he would be angry again, and hitting things and shit like that, I would kill him. He didn't want to hurt you or me. He didn't want to hurt us. And, at one night, he came home and he'd drink too much again. Suddenly he started hitting me with things, like vases, knifes and other sharp things. I promised that I would kill him. So I did. But it didn't work out very well, I was someone else. That's why I said I wanted to kill you too. But I didn't mean it..''

Deidara walks in my direction and takes my hand

''Look at your hand. That thing on your hand is not a scar or something. It's a mouth, just like I have. But it does not move or bite because you don't feed it.''

''I didn't feed it because I knew it was not a scar. I don't want to be like you. How did you came in the Akatsuki..? I mean, it's not like you had to kill dad to join them, right?'' I ask.

''No. Itachi and Kisame saw me fighting with that, and they thought I was good enough to join them. And I wanted. I wanted to get out of there, because I was scared to kill you. But since then, everyday, I miss you. So I beg again, please come with me, join the Akatsuki. I bet you are strong enough.'' says Deidara.

''Well, screw you! I WON'T JOIN THE AKATSUKI! YOU CAN EVEN TRY TO KILL ME, I WON'T!'' I yell.

It stays quiet for a moment.

''Chikako-nii-chan, did you miss me too?'' Deidara asks, suddenly.

My eyes wide. How does he dare to ask that!

But..

Did I miss him..?

I don't know, I never thought about it, though.

Flashback comes.

**Flashback.**

''Ouch! No, get of off me!'' I scream. Takuko and Shinbo, two classmates of the Ninja Academy in the village, are bullying me. They take my first ninja puppy, Nana, the only friend I have, and they start kicking it and throwing it.

''_Hey, you guys, stop bullying my sister! Let go of that dog, or else..!'' I hear a voice. It's my brother!_

''_Deidara-o-nii-san!'' I yell happy. Deidara pushes the two boys away and helpes me standing. After that, Deidara walks in their direction and punchs them in their face._

''_I say it one more time: Let go of that dog!'' he says with an angry voice._

Takuko drops the dog and runs away, same for Shinbo. Nana is covered in blood, and breaths hardly.

''We'll take Nana to the Animal Hospital, okay? She has a big chance of surviving.'' Deidara says.

Of course he was lying.

Nana dies 3 days after she's brought to the Animal Hospital.

I see her dying.

I hear her last ''Woof..'' and then she closes her eyes.

I cry, and I'm angry. At Takuko and Shinbo.

Why did they do that? Why did they have to let Nana die?

What was their right to do that!

Suddenly, everything is black before my eyes. I run to their house, and the only thing I can see was anger.

When I 'wake' up, I'm the one now who's covered in blood. And I see what I've done to Shinbo and Takuko.

I've ripped their heads off their bodies, and their bodies are full of kunais amd shuriken. The room is red, of the blood. Things are broken, the windows are broken, the door is broken.. The mouths on my hand are licking the blood of their teeth and my hands. I scream, faint, and Deidara's face was the last thing I saw.

**End of flashback.**

''Chikako-chan!'' I hear Naruto yelling at me. How did he find me!

Deidara turns around, sees Naruto and smirks.''There is the little brat again. How do you know him, nii-chan?''

''I'm with him and two other people on a mission. Why? You won't take him with you now. I'll kill you. You know that.''

Deidara smirks again.

''Yeah I know. Then, I'll be leaving now. I'll come for you another time, nii-chan.''

Deidara walks in my direction, and suddenly he kisses me on my cheeck, and dissapears.

Naruto's standing in front of me, and hugs me.''We were so worried about you! Sheesh, you shouldn't dissapear like that!'' he says. He sounds a little angry.

''Dude, calm down. I just needed a little while on my own. I needed some rest.''.

''Why was Deidara with you? How do you know him?''

''Deidara is my brother.''

Naruto takes a step back.

''Y-Your bro-brother?''.

''Yes, my brother yes.'' And I tell him my whole life story, about Nana, my father and my mom, how about Deidara coming to the Akatsuki.

''So.. You also have those.. Mouths?'' Naruto asks after the story.

I nodd, and show him my hands. Two streeps, who aren't moving or licking or anything.

''Wow.. Chikako-chan.. Why did you actually lie to us?''

''Well.. I wanted to have a new life.. To start over again.. You don't want to know how many people I've killed on my way to Konoha. Then, I saw Sai. I fell in love with him, and we got that misssion about that missing Sand girl.. Me. I thought it would be better if I would shut up to everyone, just to be with Sai. When Sai and I almost kissed, I felt nothing could be wrong..

But then, he broke my heart. And that was the moment I thought: Wat is the meaning of this anyway? Why am I still lying? I better tell the truth, it won't make sense anymore anyway.

So I told you the truth. While telling you the story, I became more angry at myself, more dissapointed. So I had to leave. Just to let my feelings out..''

Naruto looks at me.

''I think you're brave now, telling me the whole story. And Juri and I talked to Sai about you.. We think he really loves you, but.. He can't use it. He doesn't know how to show his feelings.''

''Well.. I don't know if I really love him.. This feeling is really complicated.''

Naruto's staring at me, with a curious face.

''Why complicated?''

''Because maybe.. I like someone else too..''

Now Naruto's face is getting even more curious.

''What? Who?''

I blush. Damn. Again.

''The first time I saw him.. Was at Ichiraku's.. he started yelling at me, and I yelled back. It looked like he was shocked for a moment, but then, he smiled. That smile.. Is unforgettable.''

''At Ichiraku's.. Wait. You mean..''

I nodd.

''Yes Naruto. You.''

Naruto stares at me for a little while, with his big blue eyes.

Then, suddenly, he starts kissing me.

It begins with a simple kiss on the mouth, again, and again..

Then, we're making out.

Did you like it? Please review me! btw please correct me! My English is not always good! Thank you!


	8. Begin of the Fight!

_**Deathly Choices.**_

**Author Note  
**_**  
**_**Damn, that's a long time ago! I will publish as much as I can this time! This is going to be a long story! Enjoy! And I do not own Naruto. I do own Chikako (hehe)**

_**Chapter 8. Begin of the Fight!**_

**Recap.  
**_  
Naruto stares at me for a little while, with his big blue eyes._

_Then, suddenly, he starts kissing me._

_It begins with a simple kiss on the mouth, again, and again.._

_Then, we're making out._

**End recap.  
**

Okay.

Why the hell are Naruto and I kissing? Why are we making out?  
I love Sai right? No, I don't love him. I love nobody.  
But, if I love nobody, why am I kissing Naruto then? You have to love or really like someone to kiss him? Yes, but I like Naruto. He is like a male me. But.. I also like Sai..  
Am I being a slut? What the heck am I doing?

Naruto let go of me, and looks me in the eyes.  
''Is there something wrong?'' he asks.  
''Is there something wrong? Yes, duh, of course there is something wrong! Why were we kissing!''  
''I thought you liked me.''  
''I do, but I also, actually still, like Sai! Oh my god this is confusing! You said that Sai loves me, right? Than I am cheating on him! That is so wrong! Do you like me too, Naruto? Is that the reason you kissed me? And how about Hinata?''

Naruto lies his finger on my lips, to keep me quiet.  
''Be quiet. Listen. Yes, I like you, and Hinata and I are friends. Maybe I will love her too one day, but I'm not sure yet. And yes, Sai loves you, but you are not cheating. You two don't have a relationship. Yet.. And I was kissing you because I like you. And since you liked me too, I thought.. But I guess that's not the case..'' Naruto stands up and wants to walk away, but I hold him.  
''Don't walk away. I really like you, but I think.. I love Sai. And I can't bear the guilty feeling of kissing you while loving him. I'm so sorry, Naruto. You are my best friend. And to be honest.. I don't feel sorry kissing you.''  
Naruto turns around, takes me by my waist and kiss me again.  
This time, I enjoy it. He gave me my first and second kiss.

And I don't mind at all.

''There you are, BAKA!'' Juri yells at me. She hits me on my head.  
''Ouch! Sorry! You didn't have to worry!'' I say, with a tear in my eye because of the pain.  
''Where have you been all the time? We've been looking for three hours!''  
''I have no idea where I was. Sorry that it took so long. I met someone, and settle some things.. Are we heading back to Konoha now? By the way, Juri, how about your mission?''  
''My mission? Oh, my mission was to go to Konoha and give some scrolls to the Hokage. Nothing special.''  
''Nothing special? But in the tree house you said something about killi..'' Sai wants to finish his sentence, but a kunai almost hit him in the head.  
''Juri-chan! Why did you do that in all of a sudden?'' Naruto yells.  
''I-I don't know. Just.. A tick. Sorry.'' Juri is going to sit down.  
''Juri.. there something wrong?'' I ask.  
''No, there's nothing. Whatever. Let's go.'' She says. Now I am so curious, I want to know what is wrong with her. I really want to know.

Juri and I are walking behind Naruto and Sai. Naruto tries to explain how it feels when someone rejects you when you asked her out on her date. Naruto has experience with that.  
But, the explanation doesn't work.  
I look at Juri. She is mysterious. Maybe too mysterious.  
''Juri..? I have a question..'' I begin.  
Juri looks at me, and smiles.  
''Shoot it.''  
''Who is it you want to kill?'' Juri stops looking at me, and also stops walking.  
''Why do you want to know?''  
''I dunno.. Just.. Yeah, I'm kind of curious. Who is it?''  
''You have balls to ask that, young lady.. If it weren't you, I killed you. It's a very strong man, he looks a little like you, though.. He killed my little sister and my parents. And he tried to kill me. So I want to take revenge.''  
I nod. Okay.. She scares me a little. Why the heck does everyone want revenge? New trend or so? First that Sasuke-boy, now Juri.. It's annoying.

''You should make up with Chikako-chan.'' Naruto says to Sai. Sai looks at Naruto like he just said that he hates Ramen.  
''No. I don't think she wants me back. I've been rude to her, you know. ''  
''Yes, I know. That's the reason you should make up. You know, say sorry and say you love her. Explain why you were so rude. That's not so difficult.''  
''How do you know that?''  
''Chikako is the same as Naruto. If Sasuke would come back and say sorry to him, he would forgive him so easy.'' Juri suddenly 'poofed' behind them.  
''Where's Chikako-chan?'' Naruto asks.  
''She had to pee. But, am I not right, Naruto? Chikako's the same as you.''  
''Yes, that's true.. If Sasuke would come back to me..'' Naruto says with a broken voice. He tries to hold back his tears.

''I'm back. Sorry, I really had to.'' I say. I see Naruto's head down and I know he's holding back his tears now. They talked about Sasuke.  
''Well.. Shall we walk further now? It's getting a little dark already.'' I purpose.  
''No. We stay here and rest until tomorrow.'' Juri says. ''Sai and I are going to make fire and set our beds. Naruto and Chikako are going to seek for food.''  
''No, you know what, Juri-chan? I'm staying with you, Sai has to go seeking food with Chikako-chan.'' Naruto says, winking at Sai.  
Why was he winking at Sai? What does this have to mean? That stupid brat..  
''Okay. We'll be right back. If you come back without food, I'll kill you. Come on, Naruto.'' Juri says.  
Shit.  
And now?

''Erm, okay Sai, we are not going back until we have food, okay? I don't want to be killed..'' I say.  
Sai nods.  
We are staying quiet for ten minutes. Then Sai breaks the ice.  
''Chikako-chan.. I really need to talk to you..''.  
''Spit it out.''.  
Sai looks me in the eyes. I almost melt again, seeing his deep, dark eyes again. This time, he's serious, I can feel it. He's going to say something he never said before.  
''Chikako-chan..'' he starts.  
''Well..?''  
''I.. Is this plant eatable?'' Sai sights. I take the plant and tastes it.  
''Yes, it is. Was that everything you wanted to ask?''.  
''I guess so..''.  
An half hour later we have some plants, berry's, fruits and fish. That's enough for now.  
When we arrive at the camp, we eat and go to sleep, only saying: Itadakimasu! and Goodnight! That's all. Awkward.

When I finally fall asleep, I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I immediately turn around and take the hand.  
''Chikako-chan.. Could I talk to you for a minute?'' I hear the voice of Sai whispering. I nod and stand up. ''What is it?'' I ask. ''Let's talk somewhere else. Follow me.'' Sai says.  
Well, okay then.

I'm walking behind him, and he seems to be a little nervous. Is he going to kill me? To say he loves me? When we finally stop, I see a beautiful lake and it's full moon, so the light of the moon is reflecting the water.  
It's magical.  
Sai sits down, so do I. Next to him, of course.  
And we stay still for a minute.  
''What is the thing you wanted to tell me?'' I finally ask. Sai sights, and I see he finds it difficult to talk about it. He doesn't know how to tell me. So obvious.  
''Chikako-chan.. I am sorry about everything. I was such an ass in the tree house.. I just didn't know how to react. I didn't know what love was, I didn't know how to deal with it. I've never been raised by love, you know. Only by rules.'' Sai looks at me, and I shiver.  
I finally see those dark, beautiful, lovely eyes again I saw with Tenten.  
They are relaxed now, they are looking right into my soul again. I'm melting deep inside of me. Somehow, I start to relax too. This feels good. It feels safe. This feeling makes me feel okay.  
''Chikako-chan, you are such a beautiful woman.. And strong, smart, great cook.. And..'' Sai doesn't finish his sentence.  
''..And?'' I ask. What is he going to say? Does he love me? Does he hate me?  
''I love you. But I don't deserve you.'' He says, with a broken voice.  
I'm quiet.  
I look at him for fifteen seconds, and finally I can see through his soul! I know what he feels, what he means! But why? Why doesn't he deserve me? WHY? I FUCKING LOVE HIM, SO WHY?  
I stand up, and I'm going to stand right in front of him. I want the answer on my question!  
''Why? Why won't you deserve me? Seriously why? What the fuck is your problem!'' I yell at him.  
Sai looks afraid for a second, but then sights and goes to stand too.  
''I already said that! You are beautiful, strong, smart! You deserve someone who can protect you, someone who is normal AND SOMEONE WHO KNOWS HOW TO DEAL WITH LOVE! SOMEONE WHO CAN GIVE YOU THE LOVE YOU DESERVE!''.  
Wow. I never heard Sai yell. It scares me, but I don't care.  
''Who the hell do YOU think that person is FOR ME? Well? IT'S YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!''.  
Troublesome as it is, tears are coming up in my eyes. Damn, I don't want to cry.  
''FOR GODS SAKE, IDIOT, IT'S YOU! I WANT TO RECEIVE LOVE FROM YOU! JUST FUCKING UNDERSTAND IT FOR ONCE!'' I scream!  
Then, suddenly, Sai takes my shoulders and kisses me.  
Tears are flowing on my cheeks, but he kisses me.  
Sai finally is finally kissing me.  
I take his shirt and I have no freaking idea why, but I take it off of him.  
Sai seems to like it.  
He loses my pants, pushes me against a tree and takes off my shirt. I pull off his pants and get him closer to me. This is the moment. It's happening right here, and right now.  
This is love.

I can feel Sai breathing. It almost morning and we made love all night. I'm exhausted. I never knew.. Never mind. I don't have words for this. It was so.. Intimate.  
And I wasn't nervous at all. I entrusted him my body, and it felt so good!  
''Sai.. Sai, wake up.. It's morning.'' I whisper. Sai opens his eyes, and then closes them again.  
''Too much light.. I'm exhausted. Chikako-chan.. You are such a good..''.  
''Yeah, okay, I know. Thanks. You too. But let's get dressed, I bet Juri and Naruto are already up.'' I cut his sentence off. Sai nods.  
When we have all our clothes on again, Sai takes my hand.  
''Are we.. Sort of, together right now?'' he asks. I actually didn't really thought about that.  
And I also actually think there shouldn't be couples in the shinobi world. It could solve problems, anyway.  
''Yeah, we are.'' I say, smiling.

''Ah, Chikako-chan, Sai! There you are! Finally! Well, I will hear the details of your 'adventure' later, let's get moving!'' Juri says. Details? Who said I was going to tell details?  
I walk to Naruto. He must know I really love Sai, and that I want to be friends with him. Only friends.  
''Naruto.. I..'' I start. Naruto lays his hand on my shoulder and says:  
''I know. Let's stay friends.'' He also winks. I smile, and hug him. Finally, the world seems to be complete awesome right now. Good friends, someone I love.. Please don't let someone disturb this!

''Chikako-nii-chan! Hold up there! I've decided, you are coming with me to the Akatsuki right now!'' I hear Deidara's voice suddenly. Oh shit! Not now!  
''No, Deidara, I said and still say no! Leave me alone, just for one time!'' I yell.  
''Deidara?'' I hear Juri's voice, and she's laughing while she says the name.  
''Finally, you've come here. Now I can get my revenge for killing my sister and my parents!''  
I turn around.  
''What? Deidara is the man who.. WHAT?'' I scream. This can't be! And no way Juri is going to kill my brother!  
''Juri, don't even touch Deidara. He might be a fucking asshole, but don't lay a finger on him. He is my brother.'' I say, with my voice full of hatred.  
''You're brother? HA! That's why you look like him! Well, I don't care though. You can try to stop me, but it won't work anyway. I'll get my revenge.'' Juri says, already standing ready to fight.  
''What is going on here?'' Another voice says.  
I turn around and I see a guy with black hair and he wears the same coat as Deidara. He must be from the Akatsuki. He's handsome, and I think he's my age.  
''S-Sasuke?'' I hear Naruto. Wait, so that's Sasuke?  
''Naruto.'' Sasuke says, with a cold voice.  
''Why are you here?'' Deidara asks.  
''Pain asked me to get you. You've been away too long, he needs you for something.'' Sasuke answers.  
''You are going nowhere, Sasuke.. I'M GOING TO GET YOU BACK TO KONOHA, RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW! SASUKEEEE!'' Naruto yells, and he runs to Sasuke, with a sudden Rasengan. Sasuke dodges the Rasengan and takes his katana.  
I hear Juri laughing.  
''HA! Perfect timing to start a fight! Deidara, asshole, prepare to DIE!''.


	9. FIGHT!

_**Deathly Choices**_

_Chapter 9. FIGHT!  
__-_

**Recap.**

_''You are going nowhere, Sasuke.. I'M GOING TO GET YOU BACK TO KONOHA, RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW! SASUKEEEE!'' Naruto yells, and he runs to Sasuke, with a sudden Rasengan. Sasuke dodges the Rasengan and takes his katana.  
I hear Juri laughing.  
''HA! Perfect timing to start a fight! Deidara, asshole, prepare to DIE!''._

**End of recap.**

Juri disappears and suddenly appears behind Deidara, wanting to stab him with her kunai but I push her away.  
''Nobody touches my brother. He may have been a fucking ass, and he still is, but he's also still my brother.'' I say, and Juri laughs again.  
''And you think you can stop me? No way, little lady. I'm sorry, but I have no choice..'' Juri takes more kunai out of her pocket, ''If you are going to behave like that, I'm going to have to kill you too!''.  
''Fine. Try your best.'' I answer, standing ready to fight.  
''Chikako-nii-chan, stay out of this! I don't want you to get hurt!'' Deidara says.  
''And I don't want YOU to get hurt. So we agree? Fine.'' I won't lose.  
Then Juri appears in front of me, almost hits me but I block her. When I finally manage to push her away and kick her, she 'poofs' away. Shit, it was a clone. Where is the real Juri?  
''KA!'' Deidara yells, and Juri stands in front of him, dodging one of his spider-bombs.  
Son of a bitch!  
I throw a kunai at Juri and she blocks it, not knowing there was another secret kunai coming from the other side, that hits her arm.  
I suddenly see an ink lion next to me attacking Juri, but Juri dodges it, does some hand signs I don't know, and makes a Chidori.  
What? I didn't know she had the element of Lighting! Shit, it's too late, I can't dodge it! What do I do? Think fast!  
When the lighting hand almost touches me, I see a dark figure in front of me pushing me and Juri away from each other.  
''K-Kakashi?'' Juri says. Her eyes wide and she stops her Chidori. Kakashi turns around.  
''Juri. What are you doing here?'' he says, with a low voice.  
''I want to kill him!'' Juri answers, pointing her finger at Deidara, who's fighting Sai.  
''And I actually needed her help, but it turned out she is the little sister of that stupid asshole!'' she's pointing at me now. Great.  
''So hatred and revenge also took over your life. I'm actually kind of disappointed. This is not the Juri I know.'' Kakashi says, with his head down. Oh gosh, don't say those two fell in love with each other a long time ago! Adults..  
''Kakashi-sensei, I have no idea what you are doing here but get out of my way! I have to fight her!'' I run up to Juri, doing my hand signs. HA! She will be surprised with my awesome jutsu!  
When I want to say the words, that Sasuke-boy suddenly walks next to me and does the same hand signs. I smirk. Same element as me, I guess. And I also guess he gets the smirk, and we both yell:  
''Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!''.  
Two huge fireballs are going into the same direction, where Juri and Kakashi are standing.  
''I bet you wanted to kill Kakashi, not?'' I ask Sasuke, still running. Sasuke grins and nods.  
''I think you want to kill that unknown woman to me?''. I nod too.  
I like him. Same thoughts.  
''AAARGH! Take that, moron!'' Juri yells at Deidara. Deidara laughs, and takes some weird stuff out of his pocket and the mouths on his hands are chew on it, and spit it out again.  
''Hm, yeah! You'll never, ever defeat me, Akamizu Juri! Art is a BOMB!''.  
Juri does the hand signs of the Chidori again, I immediately recognize it.  
''Juri, keep your hands of off him!'' I scream, and I manage it to appear next to her. I take her hand, pull her aside, push her to the ground and I'm going to sit on her, hitting her with my fists.  
''Don't! You! Never! Ever! Touch! Him!'' I yell one word at every hit.  
Suddenly, Juri takes my hand and pulls me on the ground.  
''Shut up, you piece of shit!'' she growls, and when she wants to hit me with her Chidori, I see Sai's dogs coming running up, biting Juri's arms and legs and pulling her away from me, so I can get a chance to get away.  
''Seriously, Chikako-nii-chan, don't interfere! You will get hurt!'' Deidara says.  
''This time, I agree with him! You get the hell out of here and take Naruto and Sai with you!'' Kakashi yells at me. Why is everyone trying to stop me? It will never happen!  
''No way! I will not go until Juri stops trying to kill Deidara!''.  
Deidara smiles. ''I didn't know you still cared about me that much. It makes me happy.''.  
''I hate you, but you're also my brother. I still love you somewhere, deep inside of my heart.'' I answer.  
''SASUKE! COME BACK, _BAKA_!'' I hear Naruto yell, and I suddenly see a Rasengan almost hitting Sai.  
''SAI, WATCH OUT!'' I scream at him. At that moment, Juri stabs me in my belly with her kunai. Shit, that freaking hurts! I fall on the ground, and Juri does the Chidori again.  
Sheesh, is that the only thing she can do?  
It almost hits my chest, but I manage to roll away, but not fast enough. The Chidori hits my arm and I start screaming.  
FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! THIS HURTS!  
My arm starts bleeding awfully and I can barely move it. Luckily, I still have the rest of my body, and I kick Juri away from me. Sai sees it and runs to me.  
''Chikako-chan, are you okay?'' he asks. I nod. ''It could have been better though.. Ouch, my arm!''.  
Kakashi also runs up to me and looks at my arm.  
''You're lucky. It could have been worse. It'll take very long to heal it, and you'll have a scar. But be happy, Juri could also just rip your arm off.''.  
''How do you know Juri, Kakashi-sensei?'' I ask.  
''I met him two years ago, at the Icha-Icha Books Event. We talked somewhat, had a few drinks and.. We fell in love, somehow. I can remember it like it was yesterday.. Wasn't that a great time, Kakashi?'' Juri says, with a little slight of sarcasm in her voice.  
''Actually, Juri, I don't want to remember that time. We were ridiculous back then. We didn't have boundaries. We've changed. Well, I did. In a good way. I'm not sure if you're changed.'' Kakashi says. His voice sounds cold, and it really looks like he doesn't give a shit.  
Juri laughs.  
''HA! Don't say you didn't enjoy 'that time'. You know, going out, drink a little too much, smoking lots of cigarettes and.. Have a great time in the bedroom of a random hotel until it was morning.. And then, it all started over again. Every day. Didn't you love it?''.  
''I didn't say that..'' Kakashi smirked. Did he just smirk because of..?  
Ew.. I can't imagine those two having.. Ew.  
''Enough! Done talking! I am here to fight, not to talk about your affaires with Kakashi-sensei!''. I yell at Juri.  
''You're damn right, little girl. Let's end this bullshit..''. Juri smirks.  
Suddenly, Sai AND Deidara are standing in front of me. I can see their backs.  
''Don't you ever touch her!'' They both say, in union. They look at each other for one single second with a surprised face, and then turn around again to face Juri.  
Juri laughs her creepy laugh again.  
''Wow, Chikako has a lot of fans!''.  
Deidara smirks.  
''Nah, not really. I'm more a brother than a fan-guy. Hehe, PREPARE FOR MY ART!''.  
A huge bird bomb 'poofs' behind Juri, takes her with it and when they are high in the sky..  
''KA!''.  
A huge explosion.  
I look at everybody.  
Deidara is laughing his evil laugh really loud, and I sometimes hear the words: ''Hmm!'' and ''Yeah!'' in it.  
Sai's looking upon the sky, with his mouth wide open. Don't really know how he feels. Surprised, I guess.  
I look at Kakashi. It first looks like he really doesn't give a shit indeed, but..  
Is.. Is that a tear in his eye?  
Suddenly, Juri 'poofs' behind Sai and Deidara, takes them further away and holds them very tightly. Shit, they can't escape!  
Juri holds a kunai for both of Deidara's and Sai's throat. Oh crap, she's going to kill them!  
''Well, let's compromise. I can kill your beloved brother, or I can kill your true love. Then I won't kill you, and I'm gone. And I'll never come back. Make a choice.''  
''And how about.. I don't want to compromise?'' I say.  
''You have no choice. If you don't want to compromise, I kill them both and you.''.  
''Is killing only me not enough for you, then?'' I ask.  
''No way! You idiot, you're not going to let yourself killed by this whore!'' Deidara yells.  
Juri holds the kunai tighter to his throat.  
''Shut up, moron. Your sister and I are talking. Don't interrupt.''.  
''You know.. I really don't give a fucking shit..'' Sai says.  
Huh?  
Both Deidara and Juri look surprised.  
''If I have to die for Chikako.. Then I'm willingly to die for her. I'll do everything to keep her alive. Even sacrificing myself and keep Deidara alive. I don't care. Just kill me instead of Deidara and Chikako.''.  
What? Has he gone nuts? He has gone nuts!  
''What the..? Sai, are you fucking insane? You both won't die, I will save you!'' I yell.  
Although I have no freaking idea how..  
''Wait.'' Deidara says. I look at him, hoping he will not say the same as Sai did.  
Deidara's quiet for a second.  
''Do you really like her that much?'' he asks to Sai.  
''No. I don't like her at all. I love her. With all my heart. She made me understand what love is, and how to use it and show it to others. She makes me feel.. Special.''.  
Deidara smirks, and looks at me. I've never seen his face like this. It's full of.. Love? Care?  
''Chikako-nii-chan, you'll never find a guy again like him in your whole life. Normally, I hate all the guys who will steal my dear little sister from me.. But I find this one okay.''  
''FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP THIS EMOTIONAL TALKING!'' Juri yells.  
''I guess I have to kill Deidara then. Finally! I'll get my revenge!''.  
''NOOOOOOO!'' I scream.  
Juri's ready to kill Deidara.


	10. Last Chapter: Life or Death

_**Deathly Choices **__**  
**__Chapter 10. Deathly Choices  
-_

Author Note.  
**Ooh, last Chapter! What will happen?  
Hehe, I'm not going to tell you! Find it out by yourself! Have fun reading!****  
-**

**Recap.  
**_**  
**__''Chikako-nii-chan, you'll never find a guy again like him in your whole life. Normally, I hate all the guys who will steal my dear little sister from me.. But I find this one okay.''  
''FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP THIS EMOTIONAL TALKING!'' Juri yells.  
''I guess I have to kill Deidara then. Finally! I'll get my revenge!''.  
''NOOOOOOO!'' I scream.  
Juri's ready to kill Deidara._

**End of recap.**

''Fuck off, son of a bitch!'' I scream. I run to her, and when Juri's kunai almost tastes Deidara's blood, I try to hit her with my fist, but she vanishes. Shit! I look around, searching for her. Where the heck is she? She just suddenly disappeared!  
''HA! You have to be a very skilled ninja, if you want to KILL ME!'' I hear her voice everywhere.  
''SASUKEEE! COME BACK, TEME!'' I hear Naruto's voice again. Damn! Will he never, ever understand that Sasuke is not going back to Konoha? It's so fucking annoying!  
''CHIDORI!''.  
''RASENGAN!''.  
I see a huge blue light ball coming up from the centre of the area . I can sense an enormous amount of chakra. What is it? It's blowing all the trees away!  
''Shit! Chidori and Rasengan together will destroy this whole area, hm! Chikako-nii-chan, take my hand, we've got to get out of here!'' Deidara says. I look at him, and his eyes are full of care, and even fear. I take his hand, and jump on a branch of a tree. While jumping around on branches, I have the feeling I'm forgetting something..  
Oh shit, Sai!  
''Deidara, wait! Where's Sai? I can't leave him alone!'' I yell.  
''I'm sure he's fine! Come on, now!'' Deidara pulls me with him and we jump further and further until we are out of the dangerous area.  
''Where are we?'' I ask. We must be a hundred miles away from the dangerous area, we've jumped around for like fifteen minutes or so!  
''Dunno. We are safe here, that's the only thing I know. You are safe here. That's the most important thing for me.'' Deidara says, and he gives me a hug.  
It was a long time ago Deidara hugged me. It feels.. Warm. Safe. I feel my brothers love again. I hug him back. I realized now, that I missed him indeed. A lot.  
''Awh, how cute! A family reunion. Can I join?'' Juri says, and she's holding someone under her arm. I let go of Deidara and I look at the person.  
It's Sai. He's unconscious. Did she save him?  
''Why did you save Sai?'' I ask to her, ready to beat her up.  
Juri grins. ''I'm not THAT mean to leave Sai alone. The only person I want to kill is your brother. After that, I will be nice again. But anyways..'' She drops Sai, and he falls on the ground. Hard. He's bleeding.  
I can feel my anger coming up.  
''Let's get over it.'' Juri continues, and she disappears again. Damn, this is so annoying! When will she stop 'poof'-ing away?  
''Raiton: Gian!'' Two powerful lighting blasts are coming from the air, going in to Deidara's direction.  
''No, Deidara, watch out!'' I yell. Deidara tries to stop the jutsu by making a huge clay puppet to protect himself, but the lighting blasts go right through it, hitting Deidara deep in his chest. Deidara falls on the ground. His chest is bleeding, and he can barely get up.  
''I expected you were stronger than this, Deidara. I am a bit disappointed in you. I can't imagine why my parents couldn't defeat you.'' Juri says, watching him almost dying.  
Deidara grins.  
''Hm, I am stronger than this! Don't underestimate me, yeah!''.  
''Yeah, sure! And how are you going to defeat me when you are in this poor condition?'' Juri asks.  
''I'm already busy defeating you.'' Deidara says. He coughs blood.  
''What do you mean? How can you ever attack me when you are there, lying on the..'' Juri tries to continue her sentence, but Deidara snaps her off.  
''I putted little explosion bugs on your skin, in your clothes, in your hair, everywhere. But you can't see them. They are too little to see, almost invisible.'' He explains.  
''W-What?'' Juri stutters. ''You can't be serious, you asshole! When did you do this?''.  
Deidara grins again. ''My huge clay puppet I made to protect myself, is made out of a trillion little explosion bugs, and while you were busy with defeating me, with your impressive jutsu, they managed themselves to stick to your skin and go into your clothes and hair. So YOU are going to explode, yeah! ART IS A BOMB! KA!''.  
Light rays are coming from Juri's clothes and skin. Deidara enjoys seeing her panicking face.  
She explodes.  
She exploded!  
Is she dead? Is she still alive? Did she survive it?  
Suddenly, Deidara can't hold himself anymore and lets himself fall on the ground.  
''Chika.. Chikako-nii..-chan..'' Deidara says, weakly. I run to him. He finds it hard to breath, and his eyes are almost closing.  
''Are you okay? You defeated her!''.  
''Chikako-nii-chan.. I don't think I will survive this.. You have to know.. That I..''.  
I cut him off.  
''No. Don't say that. You are going to survive, I'm sure! You are strong! Deidara, you defeated Juri! We are all safe now, thanks to you!''.  
''Keep on dreaming, honey. I'm still here.'' Juri's standing weakly on a branch. She is covered in blood. I don't know if it's her own blood, or the blood of someone else.  
''How is that possible? How could you still be alive? Are you inhuman?'' I yell.  
''No, I am human, for your information, and I managed it just in time to 'poof' myself away.. Although there were still a couple of those little annoying bugs sticking on my skin, so some parts of my body DID explode. But I don't care, I still can fight, so I will fight!''.  
''If you want to fight that bad, then you have to fight to me! I'm your opponent!'' I yell again, and I turn around to Deidara.  
''Now there's also a chance that I won't survive it. You can say it now, if you want to.'' I say to him.  
Deidara smirks.  
''I love you, little sis.'' He says, with his weak voice.  
''I love you too, big brother.''.  
I turn back around to Juri.  
''Bring it on..!'' I grumble.  
''Fine.'' Juri grumbles back.  
Then, everything is black. No, it's blue. Green! Pink! Purple!  
Damn, all those colors are making me dizzy!

_''Chikako-chan. It's over between us. You're too weak for me.'' I suddenly see Sai's face in front of me.  
''Indeed. You aren't even strong enough to protect me. I won't accept you as my little sister anymore.'' I look to the left, and I see that Deidara's face said that to me. I turn around, and I see my parents face.  
''I died because of you. You didn't respect me enough. I was your mother for God's sake! Because of you, I committed suicide!'' My mother says. No. This isn't true!  
''And because of that, I started drinking too much! Because of you, Deidara killed me! It was all your fault!'' My father says.  
A-All my fault? All the faces are coming closer to me, all saying that this was all my fault.  
I sink in. It can't be.. All those years! I tried to protect everyone, in every village I was!  
Am I really that weak?  
All voices racing in to my head, driving me crazy.  
''SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP, ALL OF YOU!'' I yell. Tears are rolling all over my face.  
Suddenly, my hands are bleeding. How the heck did that happen?  
My legs are bleeding too. My feet, my arms! SHIT, MY WHOLE BODY IS BLEEDING!  
Holy fuck, I'm going to die!  
''Too weak..''.  
''Committed suicide!''.  
''..All your fault!''.  
''..Aren't even strong enough to protect me..''.  
''NO! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!'' I scream. Fuck, I'm going nuts. I yell, and I scream.  
I can't handle it anymore!  
Everyone is standing around me, with swords, kunai, giant shurikens...  
What are they planning? Are they going to kill me?  
''You don't deserve life anymore! You were never loved, and you will never be loved!'' Everybody says, and they run in my direction.  
Fuck!  
''NO! LEAVE ME ALONE, PLEASE! LET ME LIVE! I'M BEGGING YOU!'' I scream.  
BAM!_

I look up. I'm in the normal world again. It was just a genjutsu. I cough, and there's coming blood out of my mouth. I'm still dizzy, but I decide to go look for Deidara.  
I can see him lying there, 5 five meters away from me. I crawl to him, and I take his hand.  
''Deidara.. Are you okay?'' I ask.  
He doesn't answer. Or move. Or anything.  
Shit. Don't say that..  
''Deidara? Deidara, wake up! Don't be dead! OPEN YOUR EYES, DEIDARA-NII-SAN!'' I yell, and my tears are rolling over my cheeks again.  
No fucking way! He can't be dead, he can't!  
''DEIDARA! NO!'' I scream, and I cry like I never cried before. Tears are rolling down my cheek on the ground. This can't be.. This can't be real.  
I didn't protect him enough.. I should've known that Juri was going to do a genjutsu! I should have known this all along.. It's all my fault. First my mother, now my brother.. Why?  
Why the hell am I so weak? Why can't I protect the ones I love?  
''Sorry, kid. But I had to. It was my mission, he actually still owes me two lives!'' Juri says.  
''Fuck off.. Son of a bitch.. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!'' I grumble.  
She's going to die! She's going to pay for what she has done to me! To Deidara!  
I stand up, and do a Summoning Jutsu.  
My huge tiger, Raito, summons and stands next to me.  
''Who do I have to kill..?'' he says, with his blood-thirsty voice.  
''We're going to kill her.'' I point at Juri. I see Juri's doing a Summoning Jutsu too. Interesting.  
A huge wolf is 'poof'-ing next to her. He seems to be strong. More interesting.  
''Never mind, Raito. You're are going to fight that wolf. I'll fight the woman. Agree?'' I ask.  
''Sure. If I get to kill someone, I don't give a fuck who.'' He says.  
I smirk.  
''That's the Raito I know. Well, go as you please. I'll handle that slut.''. Raito nods, and runs with high speed to the wolf.  
Juri chuckles.  
''I'm not the only one with a Summoning Jutsu. You know, sweetheart, I don't have anything to do with you. You don't owe me something.''.  
''I don't, but you do. You owe me Deidara's life. So shut the fuck up and fight me.'' I say, ice cold.  
Juri grins, and runs in my direction. Damn, she's fast!  
Suddenly she's behind me, almost hitting me, but I block her.  
Next to me.  
Above me.  
Behind me again!  
Each time she almost hits me, but I block her. She's everywhere!  
I jump to a branch of a tree. I have to make up a plan, I can't go on like this. I will surely die!  
I hear a sound from above. It's Juri, and she hits me in the face, through the branch.  
I fall on the ground, hard, and my back hurts immediately. I cough blood again, and my head rushes. Holy crap.. This is so wrong. I shouldn't be losing. What am I doing? I can feel a tear rolling down my face again. Stupid tears.  
''You're crying a lot lately. Something bothering you?'' Juri asks, and then she laughs. She's so fucking mean.  
I look around. On my left I see Sai, still unconscious. Unable to do anything. He's bleeding, he's hurt, because Juri dropped him.  
On my right I see Deidara. Dead, because I didn't protect him. He was the only family I had. And I didn't respect him enough. I should have said 'yes' when he asked me to join the Akatsuki. I could've spend more time with him.. I could've known him better.  
Behind me Raito and that wolf are fighting. Raito must be bleeding. He's hurt, I can feel it. All because I summoned him.  
My anger comes up again. My head is getting hot, my body is full of energy, my chakra is full and my sight is black. I have to kill Juri. To make up with the others. To take revenge for Deidara.  
Without saying anything, I run to Juri and hit her.  
Hard.  
Juri falls almost through the ground. She opens her mouth to say anything, but it's too late.  
''Ryuka No Jutsu!'' I yell, and do my hand signs. A huge fire dragon flies in Juri's direction and burns her with his power. I can hear her scream. I can finally hear her being hurt.  
By me.  
After the dragon, I stand before Juri. She's hurt. Badly. I laugh.  
''Well well, there you are, lying on the ground, almost dying because of the pain.. I can never defeat you, you said? You still think so?'' I lay my foot on her face.  
She poofs away.  
It was a clone.  
HOW COULD I'VE BEEN SO STUPID?  
Where is she..?  
I look around. I don't feel any chakra in the ground, she is not beside me.. Then she is..  
''Above you!'' Juri yells, with a Chidori, ready to go through my body.  
I quickly grab a kunai and stab her, a second before she could hit me.  
I stabbed it right in her heart.  
Juri coughs blood, and her Chidori stops.  
I take her and lay her down on the ground.  
''You'll die anyway. I have no intention of hurting you more. My revenge is clear.'' I say emotionless. Kakashi runs in our direction, and goes on his knees besides Juri. I look at them, and take a step back.  
''Juri.. I'm..'' Kakashi's voice sounds hurt.  
''No, Kakashi.. I'm sorry. I left you. For revenge. It was a stupid decision. I should've stayed with you..'' Juri says weakly.  
Kakashi is holding Juri's hand, and kisses it.  
''Juri.. I love you.'' Kakashi's voice breaks, and a tear is rolling down his mask. He is crying.  
''I-.. I love you.. too..'' Juri coughs again, but not blood this time.  
Kakashi takes off his mask, and kisses Juri on her mouth.  
It's a deep, French kiss. Even I can feel the passion between those two..  
Juri closes her eyes..  
She sights for the last time..  
She squeezes Kakashi's hand for a second, and then lets it go.  
Kakashi lets go of her, and his eyes are full of sadness and sorrow.  
She is dead.  
Kakashi stands up, and looks at me.  
''I'm sorry, Kakashi.. But I had to. I did it for him..'' I say, and I point at Deidara.  
''Deidara and Juri are resting in peace now..''.  
Before I know it, I start crying, and I feel a hand on my shoulder. And another hand.  
Those are not the hands of Kakashi. Those are the hands of Sai and Naruto.  
''You guys.. Are still alive!'' I say, with widened eyes.  
Naruto smiles.  
''I only want to die as a Hokage. Sasuke got away while I was in a genjutsu.''.  
''I only want to die when I die with you..'' Sai whispers.  
Kakashi putted his mask on again, and takes my hand.  
''I know you had to. I know.'' He says.  
I smile, and I look upon the sky. It is blue.  
It is peace.


End file.
